Where They Love
by lelalemon
Summary: House is a teacher and Chase is a high school student. Slash, violence, abuse, rape.
1. Where It Starts

I've gotten bad reviews, good reviews. I've already changed the story once and then lost interest. Instead, I'm going to go between the first two and make this story over again.

This is a new story. It's my first story in the House fandom. I had originally hoped to write a House X Wilson story, but this one was the one that entered my mind. Please note that this is a fanfiction, and does not follow completely the House storyline/ and I do not own House. This will be explained in time. This will be the only authors note unless I see reason to include another.

* * *

"Mr. Chase! If my class bores you, I suggest you just drop out of High school and forget the whole thing," Mr. House remarks, loudly enough to wake said pupil, Robert Chase.

The blond Aussie jumps up from his sleep. "Sorry sir!" His accent is thick with sleep.

Mr. House goes from and annoyed scowl to a frown at his foreign student. "I'll talk to you after class." The blond nods at him and Mr. House returns to his teaching.

"Are you just not interested in leanring?" Mr. House asks. His intention of scaring his student is met tenfold.

Robert looks down and speaks quietly. "I am very interested, sir."

House slams his hands down on the desk, causing Robert to jump. "Then why is it that you can't seem to stay awake for any of my classes? I understand that it is the last class of the day, but that is no excuse!"

Robert bites his lip and tries not to cry. "You wouldn't... I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

House glances over him skeptically. "Do I need to call your parents?" House asks.

At this question Chase looks completely terrified. "Please don't." Tears begin to fall down his face.

"I want to be a doctor... That's all I've ever wanted to be! I just... I haven't been getting much sleep."

House studies his trembling student. "This is your first and last warning Robert."

The blond nods his head and wipes his tears. "Thank you, sir." He begins to leave but House stops him by grasping his wrist.

"If you want tutoring... or just need to talk to someone... I'm here. I was a doctor... for fifteen years. Before I started teaching."

Chase smiles somewhat and nods. After he's out of the building House limps to his motorcycle.

He had always tried to stay away from other beings. As a doctor he avoided patients. As a teacher he avoided students.

But Robert Chase... He was interesting.

House was both ashamed and disgusted with himself. He found the young man attractive. He was nearly twenty years his senior, but he couldn't help it.

He'd never been interested in someone so young... and a guy, no less.

He had already thought about quitting. He could never go back to medicine after what had happened... but did he really deserve to be a teacher?

He hops onto his bike and drives home.

* * *

He sits on his couch alone and eats leftover Chinese from the last time Wilson was over. Reruns of General Hospital were on. After a few hours of lounging the phone begins to ring.

He walks to it lazily. The ring tone is an interesting song called Electrobix by Scissor Sisters. It is his ring tone reserved for unknown callers.

"What?" He asks into the phone. He's met with rushed breathing, but no words. "Who is this?" House asks a little more demandingly.

"Mr. House? This... This is Robert Chase. I was wondering... I looked up your number, and what you said today..." House hears a loud crash in the middle of Robert's explanation. The Aussie's voice is much softer after that. "I need help... Please? Can you come get me?"

House is terrified. "Where are you?"

Chase is silent for a moment. "I'm by the public library... behind a dumpster... I'm sorry, but please hur..." Chases phone goes dead.

House ends his phone and almost runs out the door. He rides as quickly as he can to the public library.

He doesn't openly spot anyone, so he walks to the nearest dumpster. "Robert, it's Mr. House..."

He hears rustling and stops a blond mop of hair. Chase runs to House. He's been beaten up pretty badly. His front tooth is broken in half.

He wraps his arms around House. "Thank you. We need to leave before he comes back."

House leads Chase to his bike and hands him the helmet. Robert clings to House's back. They speed, though less frantically, back to House's apartment.

House brings Chase inside and looks over his injuries. "What happened?"

Chase looks away. "It's not important."

House grimaces. "I can't send you back if your parents are abusing you."

Chase shuts his eyes and House hugs him. "Please. I'd like to know."

Chase nods softly. "I don't have parents and I'm not being abused."

House looks at him. He feels somewhat desperate.

"Robert, I need to know who." The blond boy shakes his head.

"It's... tomorrow will be better."

House accepts this as Robert's only explanation. Chase sleeps at House's apartment on his not-too-lumpy couch. By the time morning comes they were already up.

* * *

"I have a shirt you could probably wear without too much of a problem. My pants are all gonna be too large, I think."

Robert smiles. "Thank you, Mr. House. Can I ride to class with you? Or would that be too... weird?" Robert finishes and bites his lip.

House nods, finding this habit to be quite adorable. Of course he wasn't going to leave him on his own.

House makes breakfast for the both of them. He watches his duckling eat slowly.

"Robert... If you're being abused..." House watches him swallow hard. "There are places you can go."

Robert puts his fork down. "It's not that easy, Mr. House."

The situation feels hopeless.

"How much longer?" House asks.

"Probably for the rest of my life."

House leads Robert to his bedroom and searches his closet for a shirt small enough for his wombat. He pulls out an old Stones shirt and hands it to him.

With no apprehension Robert pulls his shirt off to change. House can't look away. His skin would be absolute perfection if not for the archive of pain.

There are injuries littering his flesh. Bruises, cuts and scars. House shrugs his own shirt off for one that is more work appropriate.

Robert sits in the passenger seat of house's car. He frowned as he remembers House telling him he only used it when his leg hurt. They arrive an hour early.

"If you want, you can come to my classroom." House offers. Chase nods and follows him up.

House grades papers while Robert stares at his cell phone wearily.

"If you stare at the pot, the water will never boil."

Robert looks up and nods. House sighs. "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

Chase smiles sadly. "My father was a doctor. I've heard and seen and read about it my whole life, and it's still interesting."

House smiles. "Why did you quit being a doctor?" Robert asks. House freezes.

"I guess we all have our secrets, eh?" They don't talk anymore before class.

* * *

The last class of the day is when House sees Robert again. He looks tired, but does not fall asleep.

When class is over House watches the young adults leave, save for a blond wombat. He stays at his desk with his head down.

"I just wanted to thank you..." He sates. House doesn't know what to say.

"I don't know what made me call you. You're the only person who has ever offered to talk... and I hoped you meant it."

House stands, ready to go home. "You are welcome to call me. My door is always open."

Robert smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. House. I even promise to bring your shirt back clean and folded."

They smile at each other and go separate ways.

* * *

House spends the night with an old friend of his. The only doctor he had worked with that liked him; James Wilson.

"So, you think it was his lover?" Wilson asks about his friends student.

"I don't know. He was concerned when I brought the subject up... But he says it wasn't." House responds.

They're eating Chinese take-out on House's couch. "I thought you didn't talk to students," Wilson says curiously.

House looks down. He is unsure if he should tell Wilson the truth or not.

"You like this student, don't you? House! This is wrong!"

House's head snaps up and he glares at Wilson. "Moral words of wisdom from the man who fucked his dying patient."

Wilson scowls. "My patient. Female, adult patient. Not my teenage, male student."

House sighs. "I haven't done anything wrong. I just... feel them... Am I disgusting?"

Wilson shakes his head. "Half the men in the world are obsessed with some teenage star. At least yours is more than just attraction."

House gets up for bed. "And just like all of those men, nothing is going to come from this. He's my student."

House begins to walk away. "You never know, House."

Wilson lays on the couch. "Good night Wilson."

* * *

House waits anxiously for his last class. He looks around in the hallways for the Wombat, but doesn't see him. Ten minutes after the last class he has to admit to himself that the blond isn't there. He had promised to be there today.

When the lecture was over House left as quickly as he could hoping that Dean Cuddy was still in her office.

"How can I help you, Greg?" Cuddy asks calmly, almost expecting something horrible to come from his mouth. "Did you threaten another student?"

House shakes his head. His somber attitude tells Cuddy that he's serious.

"Did anyone mark Robert Chase here today?" Cuddy raises an eyebrow, but checks.

"No. Are you surprised? He seems to miss a lot of school." Cuddy says, which makes House frown. "Probably another idiot kid destined for fast food."

House leaves angry. He gets home and contemplates calling Robert. He decides to wait to see if he comes in the next day, and just decides to go to bed.

* * *

Chase, on the other hand, was wide awake. His young body was bruised and bound.

"Your whore hasn't called you to check on you, sweetheart." An older man by the name of Mark says to Chase. Chase is crying softly. "He doesn't care about you at all."

Chase sniffles. "He's a teacher. They're paid to hold your hand and pretend. If he really cared, he would be here." Mark says. Chase only nods. He knows that this is what Mark wants to see... but he can't help but wonder if he's beginning to believe it, also.

Wouldn't he have noticed that he'd missed class? The restraints on his wrists are finally undone. His body relaxes almost instantly.

"Good night Robbie." Robert rolls onto his side, facing away from the other man.


	2. Where It Leads

House tosses and turns. When the alarm clock says it's half past midnight he grabs his phone and rings Robert. After a few seconds there is an answer, and it's his wombat.

"Hello?" He asks groggily.

"Are you okay?" House asks in a rush.

Robert looks at his Master's sleeping face. "Mr. House? I'm sorry to have worried you." He says numbly.

"Robert, I can come get you..." House says softly, obviously worried.

Robert feels tears run down his face. "I'm alright. I'll be there tomorrow. I promise. Goodnight, Mr. House."

They both lay back down. "Goodnight, Robert."

* * *

Robert is in class, as promised. He barely looks at House. He's in long sleeves while his peers are dressed down due to the almost-summer-time heat. He's got bags under his eyes, though that seems to be pretty typical for him.

While the students file out Robert stays. It is silent amongst them.

"Cutter?" House asks. Robert looks up curiously. House points to his sleeves.

When Robert shakes his head House rolls up one of his sleeves. Angry welts that House knows are from bindings are visible. House frowns.

"Was this consensual?" He asks softly as Robert rolls his sleeve back down.

"Define consensual."

House looks at the blond man's face. "You can stay with me... Until… for a while."

Robert looks surprised, but shakes his head. "Thank you Mr. House, but it isn't necessary."

He gets up and grabs his stuff. "I'll see you on Monday." He walks towards the classroom door, but pauses and runs back to House and hugs him. It leaves House a little shocked.

He lets go and digs into his bag. He holds out House's shirt. "Thank you."

House takes it and nods. He watches Robert leave.

* * *

"He had welts around his wrists?" Wilson asks. They're at House's apartment watching reruns of General Hospital.

"He told me to define consensual." Wilson hums at his statement.

"Maybe it's not his lover." House looks at Wilson curiously.

"Maybe it's his parents." House counters.

Wilson shakes his head. "Are you sure you don't just think that because of what your father did to you? Besides, he said he didn't have any, didn't he?"

House nods and looks down. "I guess it is possible that this was some SM thing..."

House is cut short by the phone. He answers it with the usual.

"Mr. House?" Robert was crying.

"What's wrong Robert? Where are you?" House could hear yelling in the background.

"I'm at my house, but... I need out."

House writes down the address.

"What's wrong?" He hears things breaking; dishes and glass.

"We're fighting and, and I'm scared!"

House begins to panic.

"I'm on my way." He shouts as he runs for his car. Robert is still crying.

"I'm going to try to run outside and I'll look for yo..." Roberts phone goes dead and House hears a dial-tone.

"Where are we going?" Wilson asks as he rushes beside his friend.

"Robert needs help."

They get into the car. "Are you sure he isn't just messing with you to get attention?" Wilson asks.

House glares at him. "I'm sure."

He makes it to Robert's road and doesn't see anyone outside. He turns the car off and tells Wilson to wait, but Wilson doesn't listen. They knock on the front door of Robert's house.

An older woman who looked tired answers. "Hello?"

House is looking past her. "We're here to see Robert." Wilson answers.

The woman now looks a bit more annoyed. House can see broken glass on the floor.

"He's not taking guests right now. They're sleeping."

House pushes past her and Wilson follows with with a bit more restraint.

They open doors until they spot Robert.

He's in the arms of a much larger man being fucked into a wall with his mouth being covered. Tears are pouring down his face and he's trying to scream and yell.

House hits the other man with his cane and watches Robert fall to the ground.

Wilson quickly picks him up like an infant. The other man is glaring at House.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you Robbie's school whore?"

House swings his cane again. The man steps in front of the door and eyes Wilson.

"Let us through or I'm calling the cops," House threatens.

"Son, let them go." The old woman says. The man moves and Wilson and House leave with Robert.

House speeds home. Robert is sitting silently in the back with Wilson. There is no expression on his face.

They get out and both stare at Robert.

He moves toward the door and looks at House.

"May I take a shower?" House takes a step forward.

"We should go to the hospital and get a rape kit done," House says softly, but Robert shakes his head.

"You don't understand... Please? I want to shower."

House nods and Robert walks inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" House shrugs at his friend and walks inside.

Wilson begins to make dinner, though neither is hungry. They wait anxiously for Robert to finish his shower.

* * *

Half an hour passes before the shower stops. House goes upstairs to his room to find Robert some clothes.

He finds some ill-fitting boxers and a band shirt from his youth.

He knocks softly and the door opens.

"I brought you some clothes to sleep in."

Robert takes them and thanks House.

"Are you okay?" House asks.

Robert shrugs. "'m tired and sore."

House nods at his answer. He had expected it.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." House offers.

Robert shakes his head. "Your leg will be even sorer if you sleep on the couch."

House almost smiles at the boy's selfless consideration.

"We could share," House says. "If you want." His confident voice very much opposite to his internal struggling.

Robert eyes him skeptically and then nods.

* * *

They go to the kitchen where Wilson is pacing.

"Are you alright?" He asks, almost frantically.

"Yes, sir. Please don't be concerned about me," Robert replies as he hides behind House.

"Robert, this is James Wilson. He is, more or less, my only friend."

James holds his hand out to the hesitant teen who grasps it weakly.

"'m Robert Chase. I'm a student of Mr. House's." Robert answers back softly.

"I've heard all about you," Wilson comments.

House begins to make Robert a plate of food. Robert eyes is skeptically, which makes House smile.

"He's a great chef. I promise."

Robert shakes his head. "The prospect of food makes me want to vomit."

House sits and pulls Robert into his lap. "Just a few bites." He almost begs. Robert glares at the noodles and Wilson is pouting.

"Do you want a pop quiz? Right now? Eat or quiz?" House says, sounding as if he would actually do it.

Robert pales. He quickly takes a bite and groans.

"This is so good!" Wilson perks up. House smiles and watches Robert eat like someone who had been starved. His worry had begun to fade a little. House even began to steal some food off of Robert's plate, to Robert's amusement.

Wilson bids them farewell as they eat. When they finish eating they get ready for bed.

* * *

House undresses and Robert brushes his teeth.

They both step to the bed, shirtless, and lock eyes.

Robert leans forward and kisses an unresponsive House for a moment before he pulls away from shock.

"Mr. House... I'm so sorry." House shakes his head.

"We can't do this. You're my student."

Robert looks heart-broken.

"I guess... one kiss goodnight won't hurt..." House says and Robert smiles. "But nothing more. I'm not going to take advantage of a student of mine. I want to help you, but that isn't the way to get things done."

Robert smiles as they lie next to each other. "Good night Mr. House." House grunts tiredly.

"Good night Robert."

* * *

House wakes feeling pleasantly warm. He looks to his side and sees Robert snuggled up to him.

He smiles lightly and wraps his arms around him.

Robert opens his eyes and smiles. "Morning," he says with a thick accent.

Robert inches closer and, shyly, kisses House.

They begin slowly deepening the kiss. Robert runs a hand up House's chest.

House grasps Robert's butt and pulls him close.

"Mr. House..." Robert moans. House strips him of his clothes and pulls him onto his hands and knees.

"Mr. House... Can we do it face-to-face? I want to see you..." Robert asks softly.

House grabs Robert's hair roughly and pushes inside. "Mr. House! Stop!" Robert cries out. House stops.

What is he doing? "I thought you loved me!" Robert cries.

* * *

House jumps awake. His blonde student still sleeping peacefully.

His heart was thumping from the dream.

Robert is on his back. House gently brushes the hair from his face.

Robert's eyes open and look into his.

"How did you sleep?" House asks.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were moving around and groaning." Robert answers tiredly.

House lays back down. "Nothing to worry about." They're silent.

"What do you British kids do on Saturdays?"House asks and closes his eyes.

"I'm an Aussie and I did whatever my family told me to do."

House frowns. "Were they related to you? Neither had an accent..."

Robert snuggles closer. "My step-mother and... step-brother. My father died five years ago. Last year we moved here from Australia."

House is too curious to let this go.

"She didn't seem upset about what you two were... engaged in."

Robert nods. "We're not related, so she didn't see a problem. I've never wanted to be with him, but he's always been bigger and stronger than I am. Ever since my father died... he's..." Robert doesn't continue.

House is disgusted. "You were twelve?" He asks. Of course he had treated these cases before. He's even experienced it himself... but it's never hurt him this much before.

"Yeah. He was twenty."

House pets him softly. "What would you like to do today? House asks, but gets a shrug from an apathetic-looking Robert.

"What was your dream about?"

House frowns. "I was hurting someone I care about." House answers vaguely.

"Wilson?" Robert guesses.

House shrugs. "Do you want to go do something fun?" House changes the subject back again.

Robert yawns and shakes his head. "Just forget I'm here. I don't want to be a burden."

House scoffs. "I'm not the kind to pussyfoot. If you were a burden, I would tell you."

Robert looks at House shyly and House is entranced in the Aussie's eyes.

"I want to kiss you again." He says softly.

House sits up quickly. "We can't do this anymore. This is wrong! You're my student..."

Robert looks close to tears. "I'm sorry Ho... Mr. House. I'll go back home and we can just be teacher and student again. I won't call or anything." Robert says quietly as he dresses.

House nods. "That would be for the best."

Robert walks out of the room slowly. House barely hears the from door close.

He spends the day brooding; trying to convince himself that he did the right thing. Wilson comes over late.

* * *

"You sent him back to those people?"Wilson asks. He is shocked.

House scowls. "It's wrong, Wilson. We kissed… In my bed. I want him, and it's wrong!"

Wilson hugs his friend; possibly for the first time.

"It's... not _that_ wrong."

House shakes his head. Wilson can feel his tears.

"He's my student."

Sunday consists of grading papers and eyes his phone. True to his word Robert doesn't call.

* * *

Monday comes and House is desperate for even a glimpse of Robert.

He watches the students file in and spots him with a gasp. He's got a black eye and a cut-up lip. He's also limping.

"Mr. Chase, I would like to speak to you after class."

Robert does nothing. He spaces out through the whole class. He looks absolutely miserable.

"What happened? Are you alright?" House can hardly contain himself.

Robert is silent.

"Please, Robert. I need to know."

Robert looks into House's eyes. House feels like Robert is looking past him.

"I broke the rules. I went home. I was punished. I've learned my lesson."

House feels the guilt eating him.

"What are the rules?" He asks.

Robert shakes his head. "I need to get home now, or he'll be mad. I'll see you tomorrow, sir." House watches Robert walk out.

* * *

Robert runs home and through the door.

"You're late Robbie," his step-brother Mark says.

"I'm sorry. I had to go to my locker..." Robert lies. Mark's fist connects with his face.

"You were with your teacher, weren't you?"

Robert holds his cheek. "No. He kicked me out... he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Mark scoffs. "He never did."

* * *

House can't stop thinking. He sent Robert back, knowing he was being horribly abused and agreed that he should stop calling or talking to House about anything that wasn't school related.

He just wishes they could be.

House shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking these things.

The phone rings and House runs to it.

"Hello?" He calls out, cursing himself for sounding so desperate.

"House? I was wondering if you wanted some company and Chinese tonight..." Wilson voice says.

"The divorce is final?" He hears an almost sob.

"Yeah." Wilson replies. House sighs.

"The L word is on. Hurry over."

* * *

They wake to Wilson's God-awful ring tone. They lock eyes and Wilson presses a kiss to the side of House's mouth. "Everything will be alright."

House is surprised, but smiles and nods.

He dresses and leaves for work. "I'll be back after work, alright?" Wilson asks.

House nods and limps to his bed to sleep.

He has finally fallen asleep again when his own phone goes off. It's Wilson.

"House... I think you should come down here." Wilson says gravely.

House is baffled. "Who?" He asks. He hasn't been back there since _it_ happened. His heart is going crazy...

"Robert's... House, he's in bad shape."


	3. Where It Goes

House's mouth is dry. He closes his phone and sits on the couch. Should he go? Should he ignore the call? He walks aimlessly to his car. He drives slowly, carefully. A first for him. He's not sure if this should be real.

He walks past the bustling crown. He hasn't been here since the incident. He doesn't even notice the staring eyes.

"House! Come on. He's in surgery," Wilson says as he drags House to the observation room.

"He's been beaten and raped, but that's not really a surprise." Wilson says. House nods dumbly.

"They're fixing some internal bleeding caused by a… a tear…" Wilson fidgets.

"From the rape?" House asks bluntly. Wilson nods.

He watches the surgeons work on his student quickly. "Who brought him in?"

"He crawled in. Alone." Wilson says and House's stomach aches at that thought.

"I told him not to call me," House says, as if confessing. Wilson frowns at his friend.

"House… I can't say you have no fault in this… but there's still time to make it better."

They're silent for a moment. "Why did you kiss me?" House asks curiously.

"It was meant to be a friendly gesture. I care about you, House. I love you." Wilson's smile suddenly turns down. "But not love like, I want you to, you know." Wilson flails.

"Diddle me?" House asks finding a little amusement in Wilson.

Wilson nods. "I'm not in love with you. But I do love you, House." This causes House to smile a little, though it was easy to tell that he was sad.

"I love you too, Wilson."

They remain quiet after that. The surgeon eventually gives them the thumbs up and they both exhale greatly.

* * *

House is allowed to stay in Robert's room while he rests. House falls asleep waiting for Robert to wake feels a hand run through his hair and looks up. Robert's eyes search him sadly. The tube in his throat helping him to breathe was preventing him from talking.

He touches House's face and grabs a napkin and begins looking around for a pen. House hands him one and watches him curiously.

"You're here." House smiles at him. "Thank you for the obvious, Robert."

Robert still looks empty. "I didn't call you." He writes. House feels overwhelming guilt.

"I know. Wilson did when you came in." House says. Robert looks down, almost shamefully.

"I'm sorry." He writes. House grabs his hand, forcing the pen to stop.

"Robert… I did this wrong. I should have never let you go back. I should have called the police when I first found out" House says. Robert's eyes take him in. "I was scared. You're my student… but I was wrong. I'm sorry Robert."

House watches Robert's eyes tear up. "Do you want to stay with me?" Robert nods and wipes his tears away. House kisses the hand he's still holding but doesn't let his eyes meet back with Roberts.

The nurse comes in to check on Robert. "Hey there sweetheart. I need to give you a bit of an exam now." Robert keeps his eyes on House.

"Sir, I need you to leave." She says to house.

"I'm staying." House responds simply. The nurse frowns.

"I need him nude."

House looks at a blushing Robert.

"You can stay, if you want to." Robert writes.

House shows the nurse with a cocky smile. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

The nurse looks angry. "You've seen the body of someone who has been beaten and starved and raped?"

House blinks at her outburst. "Just stay up there and let me do my job." She says.

Robert is frowning again. He writes to the nurse. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault honey. I'm just sad for you." Robert wipes his quiet tears away once more.

The guilt is back as House holds Robert's hand. The nurse lifts his legs to check how well his tears are healing.

He whimpers and winces. House can tell, however, that the nurse is being as gentle as possible.

"It's okay Robert. You can do this." House says softly in Robert's ear. Robert squeezes his hand.

"You're healing very well. I need to check your chest now. I'll move to your shoulders and back after that."

She opens his gown and cuts the gauze off his chest. His stitches are cleaned.

He has more bruising all over.

"Can you roll over?" The nurse asks Robert quietly.

Robert rolls onto his side. House gasps at his wounds. Deep, red, angry burns littered his back and side. Some were old, but many were new.

The nurse rubs ointment on them. He lies on his back again and she touches his shoulder. "Pain?" Robert shakes his head. The nurse smiles. "Would you like that out of your throat?"

Robert nods pleadingly. She warns him to breath and pulls it out.

He coughs and gags. "House…" he says roughly, but quietly. House leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Robert smiles, but the nurse scowls.

"What are you doing? House? Mr. House? Aren't you his teacher?" She questions, understandably concerned.

House sits back up quickly. He had forgotten her.

"How old are you?" she asks, sounding demanding. House answers her honestly, though he wonders if it had been a rhetorical question.

"How dare you?" she asks disgustingly.

"I love him…" Robert croaks.

"It doesn't matter! Did he do this?" The nurse begins, but is cut off by House.

"We aren't together and I didn't do this to him. I was just so happy that he was okay." The nurse still looks unhappy.

"I understand," she says harshly before she smiles at Robert and waves goodbye.

"You almost got us in trouble, House." Robert says. He's smiling.

House smiles back softly. "You confessed your undying love for me to her." He counters.

Robert giggles. "Well, I wouldn't say 'undying'…" Robert jokes.

House's face turns somber. "Was it him?" He asks very seriously.

Robert nods. "I don't know what I did this time." Robert says, seeming to honestly want to know what he had done. As if it was his entire fault.

House pets him softly. "It's never been your fault. Even if you were to do something he didn't like, he has no right hitting you." House says.

Robert shrugs. "It's the norm." He begins scratching at his throat.

"No more talking." He says as he hands Robert a cup of water. Robert lies back after drinking and sighs.

"What's wrong?" House asks. Robert pouts at him. "I'm bored."

House presses his lips wondering what would entertain the wombat. He hands Robert a book of crosswords that is half done but apparently still amusing enough for Robert, who takes it happily.

* * *

Hours later Robert hasn't paid him any attention.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." the nurse says before walking back out of the room. House looks over at Robert, who is pouting.

"I don't want you to go." Robert says. House smiles. "I gotta go. That _lovely_" House says the word with dripping sarcasm, "nurse is right."

Robert nods sadly. "May I keep the crosswords?" He asks, as if House would take them back.

"Of course. Try to get some sleep tonight though." He pets Robert softly. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

After class House drives to the hospital. Robert is quiet and doesn't look at him.

"Robert?" He gets no response. "Are you okay?" Robert doesn't even look up.

House frowns and takes Robert's face in his hands. He tilts his head up and sees that Robert is crying.

"Robert, is something wrong?" Robert does nothing. House kisses him softly and he kisses back, but keeps his eyes closed.

"Are you mad at me?"House asks. Robert still says nothing.

House sits quietly, feels desperate. Robert lies down and rolls to his side so that his back is facing House.

House rubs his back softly and waits. He hears Robert sobbing and pulls him close.

"Robert, please tell me."

Robert wraps his arms around House.

"The... the nurse..." Robert stutters. His accent thick and difficult to understand. "She said if she catches anything between us, she... she'll call the police! She said I better... better not even talk to you." Robert finishes; his sobbing increasing.

House's stomach clenches. He could lose his job… Go to prison… Have to register as a sexual offender... Lots of bad things could come of this...

He looks at Robert's tear-filled face. Robert looks away.

"House... Just go. I won't let anyone get you. I'm dropping out."

House presses his lips, wanting to bite them.

"You are my student. You can come with me. And you are not dropping out. We have, and will retain, a teacher-student relationship, as well as a friend-based one." House says strongly.

Robert bites his lip. "Are you sure it's alright?"

House nods. Wilson comes in only a few moments later.

"Afternoon Robert, House." He says kindly.

"Hello Dr. Wilson." Robert says quietly. House nods at his long-time friend.

"Can we have a word, Dr. Wilson?" House asks, sounding gravely.

Wilson, looking concerned, nods. He looks at Robert, who looks just as confused as he himself feels. He walks outside and holds the door open for House.

"His nurse threatened him" House says once the door is shut. Wilson quirks an eyebrow.

"Actually threatened? Or House-Threatened?" House's unchanged frown informs Wilson that this is a very serious matter.

"Which nurse? What did he... she... it say?" Wilson asks.

House thumps his cane on the floor. "I kissed him..." Wilson opens his mouth to say something, but House continues. "Very innocently. The first thing he said when the tube was out was my name. I was just glad that he was okay and that he was happy to see me. She was the audience." House finishes.

Wilson 'hmm's. "What did she say?"

House snorts. "She was pissy, and then said she understood. After I left she told Robert she had better not see anything between us, or she would call the police. That he'd better not even speak to me. He was crying, wouldn't even look at me." Wilson looks sympathetic with house's plight.

"I'll deal with it. For now, I would advise no PDA." House nods at his friend's redundant but concerned words. He already knew that what he had done was beyond stupid."There is nothing going on between us. It wasn't even on the lips."

Wilson pets House and smiles. "He's almost ready for discharge. Have you thought about... where he would go?"

House nods. "He's agreed to come home with me."

Wilson begrudgingly smiles. "Are you two...?" Wilson asks, almost insinuatingly.

"We are teacher and student. Friends." Wilson rubs House's back and walks away.

House re-enters Robert's room, but Robert is asleep. House sits beside the bed and holds his hand softly.

* * *

When visiting hours are over he exits the room quietly and on his own. Wilson is walking down the hallway.

"You don't have to leave." Wilson says, holding out a cup of coffee.

"I don't like being here. I have work in the morning, too. Besides, I wouldn't want Nurse bitchy to get mad." He takes the coffee gratefully.

"She has been relieved of Robert's case." Wilson says. House looks up at Wilson.

"You fired her?" House questions.

Wilson shrugs. "I moved her to clinic."

House shakes his head with a smile. "I'd rather of been fired." House then sighs.

"Call in tomorrow. I think you both need some time off." House nods at what his friend says. "Or, you could quit... and come back to work here where you belong."

House scowls at the low-blow he expected his friend to use. "Never again." Wilson then shrugs. It was worth a shot.

"He seems to be awake. Why don't you go see him? I'll have a nurse bring you some food."

House nods and thanks Wilson. He goes back into Robert's room.

* * *

Robert is pulling at his hair.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." House says, startling Robert.

Robert releases his hair. "I thought you went home?" Robert asks. House shakes his head.

"Are you hungry? Wilson is sending up some food."

Robert shakes his head. "'m not hungry."

House is a little worried. "Well, you need to eat."

Robert stares at his bed.

"Are you okay?" House questions. Robert nods softly. "Is something bothering you?"

Robert bites his lip. "You can tell me anything Robert. I'm not going to hurt you or leave your side." House says and sits down beside him.

"Why don't you tell me why you quit being a doctor?" House panics inside.

"Why do you want to know?" House asks quickly.

"Why do you?" Robert counters.

House sighs. "When I was a doctor, many years ago... I was also a drug addict..."


	4. Where it bunches

"I was treating a woman," House recalls. "She was in pain, but there was nothing wrong with her. Nothing we could see. I thought she was faking, and I sent her home. She even tried to come back, and I accused her of being a drug seeker. None of the other doctors would look at her after that."

Robert watches the pain on House's face as he closes his eyes and thinks back to that day. "I let her die. Do you know what she had?" House asks him, his blue eyes opening slowly. Robert thinks about it. "An embolism?" House nods. "The same thing I had. The same fucking thing I think about everyday; the constant pain I go through, the hardships… I lost my thigh. I should be the expert on this, but I didn't catch it."

Robert squeezes House's hand. "And so you quit being a doctor?" House nods. "I sobered up. I didn't use at all after I found out she was dead. I couldn't. I quit my job, I just stopped caring. It was Wilson that finally pulled me out. And then I started teaching."

Robert purses his lips for a moment. "But what about the other patients? You could have learned from it and then continued to see patients. You were saving lives!" House feels like he's been slapped in the face. "What about you? We need to alert the police about this. I should have done it the first day. You should have, too."

Robert lets go of the hand he'd been holding and looks down. "Don't you think I tried that? He told me they wouldn't do anything. He's a cop, they protect their own."

House sighs. "He's a cop?" Robert nods sadly. "I've called before, and they just ignore me!" House runs a hand through his hair. "I will get them to listen to you. They have to take a report, at least. There has to be some sort of investigation."

Lineline

It was only a week later that Robert built up the courage to make a report with the police. House followed him in and sat in the waiting room while Robert talked to an officer alone. It seemed like forever, to the easily bored House, but he somehow knew it was not long enough. He could tell, when the boy was walking back to him with unshed tears in his eyes and his arms flat at his sides, that they weren't going to do anything about it.

He shakes his head slightly and the tears begin to fall. House gets up as quickly as he can, without hurting his leg, and links their arms together. Robert is in full sob by the time they reach the car.

Lineline

He stays with House, who eventually buys him his own bed. They don't share beds anymore, no more kisses… Only heated glances that neither knew the other was giving.

"House," Robert calls out casually. The 'Mr.' had been stricken from the name outside of school.

"I'm in here," House calls back. Robert follows the voice into House's bedroom. "Hey, what should I make for din-din?"

House smiles at the silly boy and his silly Brittishy words. "I don't care. Something with meat." Robert nods, but he doesn't seem happy.

He calls House to dinner about an hour later. He's made mashed potatoes and some sort of hamburger meat gravy. "Is there something wrong?" House asks gruffly while stuffing his face. Robert is eating much slower than normal, which is slow regardless. "I'm just… thinking." Robert replies.

House chews slowly. "About what?" Robert shrugs. "I'm free of the hells of which I've lived almost my whole life… but now what? I went to school mostly to be out of the house. I want to be a doctor, but it will never happen."

House frowns. "It won't happen if you drop out." Robert shrugs. "I need to get a job and a place to live eventually. I'm almost eighteen." House is about to retort but he recalls his invitation… He had invited Robert to stay until he was eighteen.

"You can stay with me until you're out of school. College and Med school included." House says softly. Robert doesn't seem fazed. He isn't showing any emotion at all.

"That is a big commitment, House. You hardly even know if I am tolerable to live with."

House grits his teeth. "Fine! Drop out, move out… Do whatever you want. Just stay the fuck away from me." He yells before jumping up and retreating to his room. Robert continues to sit at the table, face in his arms on the table, sobbing.

Lineline

This is where House finds him in the morning. Asleep, rested upon the table. He glares at the kid for a moment before grabbing a blanket and covers him up.

He doesn't know what to say to the kid to tell him that he wants him to stay. This kid had the ability… the potential of being a fantastic doctor, and House would be damned if he had a part in the kid throwing his whole future away.

House walks back to his room to get dressed. Robert looks up after House leaves. He knows he can't stay. He can't do that to House. He scribbles a note to House apologizes and thanking him and then leaves.

Lineline

It's been two weeks since Robert left. Since House had excommunicated him from the home they had shared. Robert can't pretend to be hurt. It was his fault.

Lineline

House is on edge. He hadn't heard from his favorite student in a fortnight. He hadn't been to class, hadn't been to Wilson's, and hadn't been in the hospital. He was just gone, and House felt like it was his entire fault.

He's lonely and has been living off of pizza and beer. He decides to do something he hadn't done in a few weeks. He calls one of the three numbers he knew by heart: his mother's, Wilson's, and Alicia the pimp. "Hello, Dr. House." A sultry voice answers him. "Alicia… Nice to hear you again. Listen… I need…" House says without continuing. He feels guilty, which he has never before.

"The usual, Dr. House?" She asks softly. House hums softly. "No… Not today. Do you have any that are young… Like, twenty, and blonde. And… and… a man…" House adds softly. "Any other specifications?" She asks without skipping a beat. It makes House feel a little better about himself.

"An accent. Something Brittishy…" House says. "I have someone perfect for you. Same address?" She asks. He confirms and waits.

Lineline

Thirty minutes later his door is rattling. He opens it to a familiar blond mop. "Robert?" He asks, surprised. He faintly wonders if it's too late to cancel his hired bed-mate.

"Hello, House. Alicia sent me." Robert says softly. House is struck. Robert was his whore? Robert looks at him sadly. "May I come in, sir?" House doesn't answer, but steps back and watches Robert come in. His pants are too short and too tight. His shirt is tattered.

He begins to undress and tosses his shirt to the ground. He turns toward House and begins to unzip is very tight, uncomfortable pants. He is nude in just a few moments. House merely watches.

"Where do you want me?" Robert asks. House looks over his body. He feels himself harden.

"Why?" House asks. Robert steps forward and undoes his pants. "You could be someone, Robert." House says softly, but without stopping him. Robert takes him deep into his mouth. House roughly grasps his hair but doesn't stop him.

"You could stay here and make it through until you were a doctor." House pants. He's close to coming inside of Robert's mouth. "You can stay with me…" He moans before coming hard. Robert swallows with a pained look on his face. "Shall I wait on the bed, or would you like somewhere else?"

House kisses Robert hotly and they fall into a wall. Robert kisses back and House takes him to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and Robert in on his lap, being very careful not to injure the man's leg.

House looks into his ex-student's eyes. Robert is emotionless and tired. "Robert…" His young companion begins to cry.

House wraps his arms around him. "I hate myself." Robert says tearfully. "I'm disgusting. I'm what Mark always told me I was…"

House pets his hair. "Robert, please. Stay here, go to school. I'll take care of you. I promise. You're better than this!" Robert nods and wraps his arms around House. House shifts them onto the bed and covers them in a blanket so that they can go to sleep.

Lineline

When House wakes, it's because of the phone shrilling. "Hello?" He asks roughly. "?" He immediately recognizes Alicia's voice. "Is your bedmate still there?"

House looks over at Robert, who is staring at him through sleepy eyes. "Alicia, there was a problem. I knew that kid. He's a student of mine. A high school student. He's not going back there to work. He's going to go back to school. Do you want to talk to him?"

He hands the phone over and Robert talks to her softly. "I'm sorry that I lied, but I needed money. But House is telling the truth. I ran away and joined, but I can't do it anymore. I'm going to go back to school."

Lineline

"Robert, it's time for school. You need to get up." House says as he shakes the teen that had fallen asleep in his bed. Robert blinks and opens his arms to stretch.

House pets him softly. "I'm going to make breakfast. Go take a shower. I'll bring you some clothes."

Robert nods and gets out of House's bed. House begins breakfast and goes back to his room to find some clothes. He is thankful that he had saved his clothing from his youth.

He brings some clothing that had previously fit him somewhat well and leaves them on the counter. He ignores the flutter of his heart when he glances at Robert's silhouette.

He returns to the kitchen and makes them both plates. Robert walks down moments later with a very loose shirt on and some boxers that he had to hold up manually.

House frowns. He'd lost weight in those two weeks. "The pants were too big?" House asks. Robert nods. House sighs and tells Robert to sit down. "I'll go find something else. If I don't find anything… we'll skip school and go shopping, okay?"

House receives a faint smile from Robert and a nod.

When he comes back with the smallest pair of jeans he owns he notices that Robert has only taken a few bites. House hands him the pants and turns around so he can try them on. They still sag a lot, but they are okay.

"Do you want to go to class, or do you want to go shopping?" Robert holds his arms open longingly, and House hesitantly hugs him. "I'm okay with going to class." House is proud.

Robert says nothing else to House, even though House keeps trying to talk to him. They're sitting in silence waiting for class to being. "Robert, you don't have to stay with me. You're miserable." Robert nods.

"What do you want?" House asks. "I want to know why you care." Robert says. House sighs. "I li you." Robert is blushing slightly. "I sucked you off…" He says softly.

House doesn't know what to say. "I'm embarrassed, just being around you… But, I also… I feel like… Like… it meant nothing to you. I mean… it makes sense that it meant nothing… I'm worthless. I was prostituting myself…" Robert is crying. "It just hurts." Robert concludes. House is shocked.

"Robert…" House begins. Robert rises and runs out of the class.

House is worried and angry. Robert is not in his last class. House doesn't know what to expect. Will he even be there when he gets home? Will there be another note waiting for him?

He drives home quickly. As soon as he's inside he smells something delicious. House sees Robert in the kitchen cooking. He drops in jumps and looks over.

"House…" he says softly. House walks into the kitchen. He is upset. "You missed class." He says with malice. Robert steps back. "I came home…" Robert stutters. House steps forward again; his hands are clenched.

Robert slides down the wall and puts his hands over his head. He's crying. House sighs and slumps down, more carefully than Robert had.

"Shh, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just upset that you left. I was worried." Robert's body shakes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay. I just couldn't handle seeing you so soon." House pets him.

"It meant a lot to me. I like you. I think you're a good student, you're a good person. But I am not going to cross the barrier of student-teacher." Robert stops crying.

"I love you, House." He says, with hopeful eyes. House smiles back. "I care about you a lot, but there's nothing that can happen of us until you're eighteen and you've been through counseling."

"What if I start now? I'll be eighteen in eight months… Is that enough time?" He asks House hopefully. "We'll see. Until then, no more talk of us being us. We're friends, okay?" Roberts nods happily.

Lineline

So House gets him into counseling. And though he complains every Thursday, House's hand will rest on his on the way to the clinic, and he knows it will be worth it.

He is finally getting over it. He is finally realizing that maybe he does have self worth. Just because Mark said he didn't doesn't mean anything. He wouldn't take advice from Mark, so why should he believe him here?

House said he was amazing. House said he would be a great doctor one day. He would take advice from House, and his opinion meant everything.

House is still worried, however. He was still underweight. He had gotten him to near the same condition he'd been when they first met, but that wasn't saying much. And he just refused to eat. Sometimes it was a casual, nonchalant pass of food. Other times, it was war.

"Just eat the fucking food Robert." House shouts at his young friend. Robert has his head in his hands. "I'm not hungry, House. I already ate today!"

House forces him to look up. "I've eaten today too, and I'm eating again. You aren't eating enough. I swear to God Robbie, if you don't eat this fucking food I'm going to call your councilor and tell him that you've stopped eating."

Robert stands and grabs his plate before throwing it, as hard as he can, at a wall in the living room. House watches in surprise and anxiety as the plate flies through the air. He sees its target, and doesn't know if Robert meant to aim there or not. He could only hope it veered any direction elsewhere.

The plate crashes, and takes down House's perfect condition, signed by Hendrix Woodstock guitar. Hendrix had played the guitar, signed it, and handed it to House when House was just a kid.

He looks at Robert, whose face is pale and shows surprise. House takes a deep breath. "Go to your room, and don't come back out. Now, or I'm going to hit you." House says with forced calm. Robert runs to his room and slams his door. House walks slowly into the living room and cleans the mess of food, plate, and guitar.

He manages to salvage most of the guitar. He puts it in a box and loads it into the basement. The plate and food go into the garbage. Upon returning he sits in the quiet living room. Robert still hadn't eaten dinner.

He gets up and makes another plate of food. He opens Robert's door and looks in on the boy that is pulling on his hair. "I brought you more dinner."

Robert looks up at him confused. "If you don't start eating, I will be forced to have you committed somewhere that will help you get over your eating disorder. If you ever throw a fit like that again, I will be forced to send you anywhere but here. You're a step away, Robbie. You're a step away from being shoved outside and forgotten."

He watches Robert curl into himself and he leaves the room. He grabs a few beers and takes them to his room. If he even hears Robbie one more time tonight… House shudders. He was so close to hitting him. They would need to have a long talk tomorrow.


	5. Where it Hurts

House wakes in the morning still fully dressed. He opens his door and sees Robert sitting on the opposite wall, knees up with his face rested on them, and asleep. House walks quietly past him to use the bathroom.

He comes back out and looks at Robert again. He pokes him without hurting him to wake him up. Robert comes-to slowly, but jumps when he sees House.

"I wanted to apologize… but I didn't want to wake you up." House nods. He doesn't know what to say to the kid. Robert is trembling now. "If you want to hit me, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, because I deserve it. You were just trying to take care of me… and I broke something really important to you. I could give my entire life and never make up for its worth."

House sighs and hugs Robert tight. "There is only one thing I want from you, and it's worth more than anything I possess."

Robert pushes House away and keeps his eyes on the floor. "I'll do it. Just tell me when… and how. I'll get on my back or my knees, and I'll do anything."

House's mouth opens wide before he smacks the boy lightly on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Robert looks up at him confused. "All I want is for you to get better. I want you to eat healthy meals every day and talk to your counselor and stop pulling out your hair. I want you to be happy."

Robert is speechless. "Now, go get ready for school." House tells him. He slowly walks away. Robert pulls some of the new pants House had bought him on. They were still large, but House said that was because he expected Robert to put on weight. "More like demands," Robert mumbles to himself.

Line

It is lunch time, but Robert and House don't share the same lunch period. Robert spends his time walking around campus. He'll lie to House tonight and say he ate.

He walks into one of the hallways on his way to go to his locker when he's pushed to the ground. He looks up and sees a small group of boys glaring down at him. He doesn't know them.

"Watch where you're going, faggot." One of them sneers, but he doesn't walk away. Robert slowly gets up, but is pushed back down.

"What did I just tell you?" Robert falls on his wrist and winces. He's confused. He isn't even _in_ their way. He scoots away from them somewhat and looks back up.

"My brother works with yours. He warned me about you." I'm stunned. "He's not my brother," I say softly. The kid to the left sighs and rolls his eyes before stepping forward and kicking Robert in the head, causing him to hit the floor completely.

"We're not going to get anywhere just talking to him." The middle boy steps over to him. "He said you were a brother-loving faggot." Robert doesn't know if he wants to cry or laugh. "He isn't my brother." They kicked him again, now in the ribs.

"Don't think we're done. It's a sin to have someone s disgusting as you in the same school as us." The boys walk away and Robert gets off of the floor. The side of his face hurts from being kicked; his chest feels tight from the pain of his ribs, and his wrist hurts when it moves.

He sighs and gets to his locker. He doesn't know how to explain this to House. Good thing today was Friday.

Line

Robert sits at his usual desk is House's class. House sees something that he hasn't seen for quite a while: Robert- injured. He passes back the science journals he'd collected last class and informs them that today is going to be a make-up day.

He watches the class work on various assignments while the students that were done goofed around with some of the science materials for next lesson.

Robert was writing furiously, quickly into his journal. House walks around and glances at his journal. He's working on his questions about the Galapagos and scribbling graphs and figures. House moves around the room until the bell rings and the students leave.

Robert continues to write in his journal for another few minutes before putting it in his bag. He looks up at House for the first time. "Let's go. We need to talk." House says. Robert leads the way to House's car. He'd stopped using the bike when driving to school in the morning.

"What happened to your face?" House questions immediately. Robert shrugs. "I fell while going up the stairs during lunch." House frowns. "It looks like you were kicked." Robert stares out the window. There was no way to fool House.

"These kids… I've never seen them before, but they knocked me down in the hall for being a faggot. One of them kicked me." House grips the steering wheel.

"How did they know?" House wonders. "His brother works with Mark. Mark told them that I am a 'brother-loving faggot', and they don't want me in school." House puts a hand on top of Roberts.

"Do you want me to make you an extra appointment to talk to your therapist?" Robert shakes his head. "We'll talk to Cuddy Monday morning, okay?" Robert squeezes House's fingers with his own but doesn't talk for the rest of the car ride.

Line

House makes stew for dinner and sets a bowl down in front of Robert. "I'm not hungry." Robert says automatically, though the smell of the stew is making his mouth water. He's not even sure why he's refusing it, because he wants it so bad.

House takes a bite and sends a dirty look to Robert. "Eat the stew, Robert. I'm still not very happy with you. I just figured you had a rough day, and I would be nice." Robert looks down at the stew and stirs it a little before taking a small bite.

He tries to be calm and maintain a normal composure, but his hand shakes as it lifts the soup to his mouth. He realizes, for the first time, that he is starving. He quickly eats over half of the bowl before his tummy hurts. He feels full and bloated.

"House… I can't eat anymore." House had been watching the boy devour the soup and figured it was enough for one night. "That's okay. You did well, Robert. Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed. I'll put the rest of the soup in the fridge for later." Robert nods and leaves the table.

Line

House goes to Robert's room to check on him later. He sees Robert, shirtless, standing in front of a mirror. House assumes this is part of the anorexia. Looking to make sure he didn't gain any weight from eating dinner. He's about to walk away when he hears Robert gasp in pain.

He looks into the mirror more closely and sees the Robert is checking out some large bruises on his ribs. He walks into the bedroom and Robert squeaks. "House, I haven't got a shirt on!" Robert says, in House's opinion he sounds girly. He throws a shirt on before House can even limp up to him.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" Robert shakes his head. House had already wrapped his wrist. House hugs Robert gently. "You can fight back, Robert." Robert nods, he knows that. He just has a hard time doing it. "Go to sleep. Rest will help you out."

Line

Monday morning found House and Robert in Cuddy's office. She was pursing her lips at what she had just been told. She didn't know why House cared so much. She thought, perhaps, that he saw a bit of himself in the boy.

"There isn't much that I can do. No one witnessed it, and if it was a fight between the kids, I'd have to suspend them all. Boys are going to be boys, Robert. Maybe just try to avoid them from now on." Robert nods but House is fuming.

"Just avoid them? He didn't even know who they were until yesterday. They found him and beat the fuck out of him." Cuddy sighs. "If it happens again, let me know. Let a teacher know, anything. We will see what we can do, but as I said. Boys are just boys."

House gets up and waits for Robert to stand so that they can leave. The police wouldn't help with Mark. Principal Cuddy wouldn't help with the bullies. Maybe he did deserve to die for being who he was. Maybe he _was_ a mistake; a defect. Next time, maybe he should just let the boys hurt him. Maybe, he should let the idea of House ever loving him go too…

Line

House hugs him softly. "Things will work out. This is your last year of high school, we'll work it out. Go to class. I'll see you in sixth."

Robert passes the boys in the hall and tries to keep his head down. "Faggot!" One of them yells at him. They all continue walking and Robert decides that if that is all they're going to do, he can handle it.

Whenever they pass him in the hall all week, whenever they're in class together, they stop and call him some sort of rude name.

It begins to wear on his a little, but not enough to sting. Maybe as soon as he knows where all he will run into the three, he will be better prepared to handle it.

Line

They sit at the table eating re-warmed stew. "How was school?" House asks with him mouth full. Robert shrugs. "They called me names, but they didn't touch me." House nods. There wasn't much that they could do.

"How are classes doing?" Robert shrinks down a little. "Robert?" House asks suspiciously. "I failed an English test today." House sighs. "What is wrong with you lately? You used to do so well." Robert sniffles and lowers his head. He just hadn't been able to study. He had camped out all night by House's door again, but without falling asleep.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks- his voice soft. House gets up and walks into the living room. "Come on." He says to Robert. Robert follows him to the couch and sits on the opposite side. House pats the cushion next to him and Robert slowly moves into his arms.

House turns the television on and finds a movie for them to watch. House runs his fingers through the soft blond hair. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I expect you to do better than that from now on, though." Robert nods his head and wipes the tears he'd been fighting.

House kisses the Aussie's head and turns his attention back to the television.

Line

It is not until the next week that Robert feels the full extent of hate from his classmates. He's changing after gym class in a closed stall in the dressing room. The door is opened roughly and he is yanked out.

He hits the ground, completely dressed save for the shirt that drops from his hand. He looks up at the boys that had been torturing him for over a week. He begins to get up but the two men on the sides grab his arms and holds him down.

The middle boy, the one with the brother that works with Mark, smiles down at him. He steps onto Robert's chest and pushes down until the boy can't breathe. He watches Robert try to become free while panting for breath.

The other guys in the locker room are cheering him on. "What should we do to this little faggot to really drive our point home, men?" He removes his leg. "Please, let me go!" Robert cries. The boy kicks him in the head. "I asked the _men_."

Other guys in the crowd yell for them to beat Robert up, to hurt him. But one throws the leader a large cylindrical stake used for marking distance in different sports. The leader grins and tears Robert's clothing off.

Robert screams but no one helps him. They gag him with bandages and he begins inserting the wood inside of him. He tries to thrust it rough, but there is too much resistance. He spits in his hand and, ignoring Robert's desperate struggling, manages to lodge it deep inside of him.

He is bleeding and goes limp. Some of the guys in the locker room become disturbed, as if it was now too far. A few leave others pick him up and throw him back into the dressing room. They clean the blood from the floor and leave the locker room.

Line

It is only two periods later that House is missing him from class. He sighs and looks at his students. He begins his lecture and ends it somewhat early. He sits at his desk and allows the students to speak with one another.

"You should have seen it, man. He was bleeding all over. None of the guys wanted to touch it, but they finally got it cleaned up." House listens intently. Was a student hurt? Sounded fun to him…

"Yeah! I heard they fit a whole stick inside him." One of them laughs. This is what startles House. Fit a whole stick inside of him… bleeding… students didn't want to touch it…

House narrows his eyes on the students talking. "Who was the student?" House asks. The students stop talking. "Where is he?" House panics. "The… the locker room…" One of them says. House gets up and leaves his classroom. He limps his way to the locker room and barges in on a group of young men dressing.

He looks around, but finds no sign of Robert. He looks for door and begins pulling them open. His third door proves to be the prize door.

Robert is lying on the floor, pale, with blood surrounding him. "Someone help me!" He yells. An African-American teen that looks like a bit of a thug runs up to him and grimaces at the sight of Robert. He hands House a phone and tells him to call for help while he covers Robert in a large blanket and lifts him into his arms.

Robert cries out and begins to sob. "Robbie, shh. We're going to help you. It's going to be okay," House tries to be reassuring.


	6. Where it Ends

Wilson flops into the chair next to House's. "Well, this is something I didn't think I would be seeing again," he says in reference to a broken, beaten, raped Chase. House nods slowly and fingers at some of the blood on his shirt.

He discovers that the young man that had helped him, the only one willing to even touch Robert, was Eric Foreman; A senior in his third period class. He had even skipped class to come to the hospital to see how Robert was doing.

He was sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room. House didn't know much about him other that he wasn't a problem and always had his work done.

He realizes that Wilson had been talking the whole time he had been spacing out. He tries to pay attention again. "…but it tore a little." House can pretty much guess what context he's speaking of. "Other than that, there wasn't much damage. He should be fit to wake in just a few hours."

House leans his head back. "Can you go explain this, with less detail, to that nice African kid over there? He's the only person that would help me save him." Wilson bites his lip, doctor-patient confidentiality… House sighs. "Just let him know that Chase is going to live and just needs to be stitched and cleaned up." Wilson nods and gets up to occupy a seat across the room from the one he had previously had.

* * *

Another two hours had passed before House was led into the recovery room. And then another one and a half in there before the blond angel opened his eyes. He attempts to sit up, but suddenly stiffens and wiggles slowly back down.

House grabs his hand and squeezes it. "You had to have surgery. Try not to move too much. You're going to need to be here over-night. They wanted to keep you for a few days, but they're going to discharge you into my care instead. I threw a fit." House adds, attempting to get a little smile from the boy.

He doesn't smile but he squeezes House's hand for a moment. "Thank you." House sighs. "We're going to need to talk about what happened." Robert nods. "Do you remember?" Robert nods again. This irritates House, but he is glad to even be getting any answers.

"Was it the same boys that have been bullying you?" It sounds like a stupid question, but House had to be sure. He wasn't even quite sure who these bullies were. Just what they looked like and that one of them had a brother that worked with the last man to hurt Robert like this.

Robert nods again, tears welling in his eyes. "The whole locker room cheered them on. All of them." House isn't surprised, but he is disgusted. "I found you. You didn't come to my class. One of the students wrapped you up and carried you out to the ambulance."

Robert is surprised. "You found me?" House nods, he isn't sure if he wants to tell Robert how he knows. He'll save it. If Robert asks, he'll answer. Robert wipes at his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother. Who was the student?"

House runs a hand through his hair. "Eric Foreman. He's in my third period rotation." Robert looks away. He's never heard of this kid, but he's grateful to know that there is at least one person in the world that isn't out to get him. But then it dawns on him… "Oh no, did anyone see him help me?"

House has no idea why Chase I so worried. "A whole locker room full of people. Why?" Robert begins crying now. "They're never going to leave him alone! Everyone will know soon that he helped and they'll torture him, too."

House is stunned. "Sometimes, it's more important to be the odd man out and be the better man than to fit in." Robert is sobbing. "I just don't want anyone to go through this House!" House wraps his arms around Chase. "Tell you know. You and I are moving away from here. You can finish high school; get your GED, whatever. You can go to college and become a doctor." Robert's eyes are wide.

"Can we be together?" House smile softly. "We have a deal, remember?" Robert smiles and nod.

* * *

_Two years later_

"What're you thinking about?" House asks as he slips into bed. Chase shrugs. "The past." House kisses his lips softly. "Things you shouldn't dwell on."

Chase nods, a slight smile appearing on his face. "You're my hero, you know that?" House rolls his eyes, but smiles at the younger man in his bed. "You're sappy. Go to sleep."

Chase Rolls over so that he's on his belly and resting on House's side before leaning his head in for a kiss.

Robert had been in therapy continuously since he'd started in high school. He could proudly say that he had overcome a lot.

House flips him over and presses his body against Robert's. They continue kissing.

They had moved practically across the country, Wilson in tow. They worked together in a hospital as department heads. Wilson had been surprised by House's announcement of returning to medicine. With a wink at Robert he responded "I don't need any more kids."

House flings Robert's shirt to the floor and moves his kisses down to the blonde's neck. Is facial hair causes Robert to giggle softly. House bites down and Robert whimpers as he pulls House closer to him.

Robert had finished high school and immediately began attending University lessons. He was going to become a doctor; a great doctor; a happy doctor.

Robert scrambles to undress House, simply to get the feeling of his skin against House's. He feels House grind his hips into him and moans, instinctually wrapping his legs around House's waist.

They had managed, when transferring their lives, to find people willing to listen. House could provide medical evidence and Robert could provide testimony. Mark, Robert's step-brother, was fired and received ten years in prison. The kids from school that had tortured and raped him were let off easier. The two that held him down were put on five years probation. The one that had actually raped him received a year in prison and five years probation.

House pushed Robert's legs off of him and got on his knees to take his jeans off. After carefully removing them from his leg he stopped Robert, who had already gotten his own jeans undone, and yanks them from his petite body. Newly nude, Robert replaces his legs and pulls House in for a kiss.

They began their relationship, or rather _deepened _it when Robert finished his first semester of University. He was almost nineteen by then. It was the first time he'd really felt ready for the relationship.

House lowly pushes into Robert and listens to him whimper until he's filled completely. Robert squeezes his legs and goes back to kissing House. House grasps his hips and pulls out softly. "Tell me you're ready angel, tell me…" House begs. Robert writhes. "Need you…"

They live together in a somewhat small house. They had rented an apartment together for about a month, but the neighbors complained about the noise of House's piano and Chase's guitar. They even had a garden in the backyard and, though House was displeased at first, a house cat.

Chase gasps as House reenters him. House shifts himself to easily move. Robert groans and pushes himself back to meet House's thrusts. "House, please…" Robert begs. House knows that he won't last long.

Though House could pay all of the bills with the salary he made, Chase felt it was necessary to find a job to help out. He found what House called "the faggiest job ever" arranging flowers. Robert didn't care. The pay was okay, the job was easy, and he knew that secretly, House loved receiving flowers from him.

House grasps Robert's cock, only to have Robert's hand join him. They work together, their entire bodies in motion, and they come to a peak, ending together. Robert grunts as House lays down, most of his body weight resting atop him.

House moves over and flips onto his back, Chase quickly takes his cuddle position and lays his head on House's shoulder. "Love you House." House runs a hand through his angel's hair. "Love you too Robert."

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reads this story. I'm going to semi-individually thank everyone that reviewed this while it was in progress:

RainbowMuffins: You don't even watch House. You're silly. Also, I made you a bracelette. Remind me when you come get thoe beads. It's not great but I tried. Also, you're my best friend and thank you for reading this. I ended it just now, right here JUST for you, so that I could add a sex scene while feeling guilt-free.

JuliaHVT: Love you. Thank you for being coniderate and not texting me while I was writing, but you're never a bother. You're the best girlfriend ever. Thank you for being so sweet, putting up with me, and reading my crappy fanfiction. I love you.

Yugiyamisex4eva: Thank you for reviewing every chapter of this fic and being so encouraging.

Akosiha: House and Wilson didn't sleep together in my fic. Just good friends. Friends kiss. Infact, I dedicate that chapter to my friend Lindsey. She knows why, and I know she will never read this.

Rei, Akira, NalYar, Ladykale1985, Rose, Zaffiro, Barbygirl18: I'm glad to be back and glad to finish. Thank you for reading and reviewing and helping me out. I hope you enjoyed this fic.

Zz: Thanks, but I finally like it.

TT: What? Thank you?

Alouetta and 'Child welfare worker': I agree. Life is disturbing. And would it be too childish to respond by saying 'your face'? You're changed more in this fic than I had ever wanted to. Life isn't fair. I don't condone abusing children. I think it's wrong. I know it is. But life isn't fair and it happens. And guess what? By ending this happily; but using real emotions and events, even though they are hard to see, I've helped myself feel better, and possibly others. Thank for being fans. ; )

Expat19: Dun dun dun!

Milar: Of course. House loves his Robbie.


End file.
